The Scrape and Sweep Broom Handle Attachment was created to decrease the time and effort used when completing tasks associated with household cleanup. The need for such a device was discovered as the inventor's child was learning to feed herself with a spoon, eating apple sauce and crisped rice cereal. Often the child would drop these foods on the floor. Sometimes these accidents would go unnoticed until after the food had dried. The inventor would then find himself kneeling on the kitchen floor, scraping off dried-up applesauce and crisped rice cereal with a butter knife, so he could sweep these things into a dust pan and begin mopping. One winter morning, he tried using a plastic ice scraper and discovered this was much better than using a metal knife because he could also use the plastic blade to scrape off any dried food he found on the kitchen table, stove, and surrounding countertop, without scratching those surfaces. The idea came to the inventor to tape the ice scraper to the end of his broom handle, so he would not have to kneel down on the floor; but then it was too difficult to use the blade on the table, stove and countertop. The inventor then created a self-adjusting tubular handle from a length of PVC pipe, which was then attached to the ice scraper with screws, so that the tubular handle and the ice scraper formed one device. The shape and features of this device, allowed it to be quickly attached to and removed from, the ends of broom or mop handles of varying widths, while preventing the broom and mop handles from sliding through it or slipping out of its grip. That is how the Scrape and Sweep came into being.